Retrouvailles éternelles
by aniez potter
Summary: Un jeune homme retrouve celle qu'il a quitté pour mieux la protéger. Seulement il suffit d'un regard, d'une caresse pour ruiner cette effort. C'est leur histoire d'amour. Celle de deux âmes qui s'aimaient par dessus tout. OS
1. Chapter 1

Un temps un peu trop frais pour un mois de juillet. Un silence des plus pesants. Et quelques personnes des plus insouciantes. Une rue où toute habitation était identique et où la monotonie s'installait. Il faisait nuit et quelques étoiles pointaient dans la sombre immensité.

Il était allongé, les yeux fixant le plafond neutre, laissant libre court à ses pensées. Minuit passé, il venait d'être majeur. 17 ans. A cet âge, nombre se considère encore jeune. Mais pas lui. Depuis son enfance, il avait été toujours en avance. Et cela s'accentuait avec le temps. Surtout en ces temps. Il avait grandit trop vite et le savait. Pourtant, il paraissait accepter cette condition. Ne cherchant pas à justifier son destin juste à l'assumer. En juin dernier, il avait assisté à la mort de son mentor, de son ami. Un vieil homme mieux connu comme étant le plus puissant sorcier. Et cette expérience, lui avait fait gagné en maturité. Il se savait livrer à lui-même et ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il espérait juste être à la hauteur. Il avait commis de nombreux sacrifices qu'il regrettait. L'un de ces derniers l'avait anéantit. Il avait dut renoncer à l'amour, plus encore à la seule chose qui le comblait.

Sa famille d'adoption était de sortie ce soir-là. Bien que cela ne changeait guère pour lui, il appréciait le silence de leur absence. Il ferma les yeux puis soupira longuement avant de les rouvrir et de se relever. Il s'appuya un moment sur la fenêtre laissant l'air frais ébouriffer sa crinière indomptable. La lune était pleine ce soir-là et ses éclats adoucissaient le cœur du jeune homme.

Cependant, il entendit plusieurs voix venant du rez-de-chaussée le tirant de sa contemplation. Loin d'en être apeuré, il sourit et rejoignit l'origine de la cacophonie. Par sûreté, il dégaina sa baguette puis vit un groupe de sorcier qu'il connaissait à présent.

Bonsoir Harry

Ce dernier serra la main du dernier véritable maraudeur.

Bonsoir Remus.

Tous se retournèrent et le saluèrent tour à tour. Comme deux ans auparavant, ils le dévisagèrent mais il ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Il s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine, leur rendant leur regard. Ils avaient l'air tous épuisés, lassés, perdus et désespérés.

Il est toujours aussi actif, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le jeune Potter d'une voix lente et assuré.

Plus encore depuis qu'Albus n'est plus répondit Kinsgley.

Harry acquiesça douloureusement.

Nous sommes là pour te ramener le plus vite possible chez des personnes aux grands cœurs.

Le jeune homme sut de suite de qui il était question.

Sont-il avertit de mon arrivé ?

Ils t'attendent. Ta malle est-elle prête ?

Je me doutais que vous viendriez. Tout est prêt.

Bien. Peux-tu les chercher ? Demanda Lupin.

Oui.

Il se retira dans sa chambre, saisit sa cape, son balai, sa malle et Hedwige avant de redescendre. Tonks le débarrassa du volatile et Kingsley de sa malle.

Nous allons bientôt y aller. Veux-tu faire une dernière chose ?

Harry fit appelle à du parchemin et fit apparaître une plume. Il y écrivit une dernière lettre à l'intention des derniers membres de sa famille. Il y assigna son sceau avant de la poser en évidence dans la cuisine. Soudain, quelque chose atterrit son regard. Près du mot qu'il venait de poser, une enveloppe où son nom y était apposé. Il la saisit d'une main tremblante.

Harry nous devons y aller.

Il se réveilla et regarda Lupin.

Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Il dissimula sa trouvaille dans une de ses poches, saisit son balai et suivit les membres de l'Ordre. Juste avant de franchir les portes de cette demeure, il la regarda une dernière fois, déboussolé, attardant son regard sur la cage sous l'escalier. Tout cela lui paraissait loin. Il referma la porte en soupirant. Il enfourcha son balai et s'envola, imité par les autres. Maugrey donnait ses commandements mais Harry les connaissait déjà. Il rabattit sa capuche et fonça encore plus vite donnant du fil à retordre à l'Ordre. Ils finirent par se poser sur le jardin du Terrier et se dirigèrent vers ce dernier. Lupin donna trois petits coups et on entendit la voix de Molly s'élevait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Qui est-ce ?

L'Ordre.

Qui en est le nouveau Chef ?

Lupin.

Harry leva légèrement sa tête toujours encapuchonnée. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la maisonnette. Elle les conduit dans la cuisine où ils purent voir Hermione, Ron et les jumeaux. Dès qu'il apparut, la jeune fille lui sauta au cou.

Harry, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, je me suis inquiété, ça va ? Tu as maigrit ?

Elle lui retira sa capuche.

Pourquoi ne dormes-tu plus ?

Merci Mione, je suis ravie de te voir également.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de serrer la main de Ron et des jumeaux.

Salut Vieux sourit Ron.

Ron.

Content que tu sois là.

Moi aussi. Fred, Georges.

Harry! Alors toujours vivant?

Fred Georges prévint Molly. Comment vas-tu mon chéri?

Merci Mrs Weasley.

As-tu faim ?

Non merci.

Ils s'assirent tous et Harry annonça.

Remus, je… je suis majeur à présent, je voudrais faire partie de l'Ordre.

Il en est hors de question tu es trop jeune.

Molly il est majeur, c'est son choix soupira Remus.

Il a supporté trop d'Horreur.

Oui mais….

C'est une décision qui me revient coupa Harry.

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne reprenne.

Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi Mrs Weasley, ça me touche mais je dois y adhérer. J'ai tant de haine envers ce monstre et ses sbires. Ils doivent payer. Et si je peux être utile à leur perte, il faut que j'agisse.

Il n'est pas le seul reprit Ron.

Ils n'ont pas le droit de manipuler nos vies ajouta Hermione.

Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous briser comme il m'ont brisé termina Harry.

Un silence s'installa avant que Remus acquiesce.

J'en parlerais avec l'Ordre en entier.

Merci dirent le trio.

Merci à vous commenta Tonks. Vous nous redonnez espoir.

Ils se sourirent alors que Molly leur servait du thé. Hary retira sa cape et l'aida à apporter les tasses. C'est alors que Ginny entra dans la cuisine portant un pantalon de pyjama et un débardeur moulant. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ses yeux légèrement bouffis. Quelques sillons avaient laissé leurs traces. Elle fut surprise de voir autant de monde dans sa cuisine.

Bonsoir Ginny.

B…Bonsoir.

Elle saisit une pomme de la table de cuisine.

Pourquoi êtes-vous tous là, il y a eu un problème ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Non. Ils sont venus me chercher.

Elle se figea en entendant sa voix. Il était juste derrière elle, celui qui avait arraché son cœur, et laissait couler ses larmes. Elle se retourna doucement et le vit encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait grandit de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'auparavant et ses yeux encore plus émeraude.

Bonsoir Ginny dit-il.

Sa voix chaude, et lente l'avait manqué. Elle ferma les yeux. Il s'approcha pour lui embrasser le front mais elle le retint en mettant une main sur son torse.

Bonsoir Harry.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de se détourner et de retourner dans sa chambre. Il resta ainsi perdu. Etant le centre des attentions, il sortit vers le lac. Elle l'avait rejeté. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle lui saute au cou ? Elle l'avait souffert, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il s'appuya contre un arbre en soupirant. Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et vit Remus arriva. Il s'en détourna. Ce dernier vint près de lui.

Ca va ?

Oui.

J'ignore ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny….

On s'aimait, je l'ai quitté.

Pourquoi ?

Voldemort.

Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ?

S'il sait les sentiments que je lui porte il la tuerait pour m'atteindre. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de rompre mais j'ai peur pour elle. Elle fait partie de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Un silence s'installa avant que Lupin ne réponde.

Tu me rappelles ton père.

Remus, que dirait-il s'il était là ?

D'écouter ton cœur et d'oublier Voldemort. Il te dirait qu'il serait fier de toi et de ce que tu es devenu. Il te dirait que si tu aimes vraiment Ginny. Va tout de suite la rejoindre dans sa chambre et dis-le lui.

Mais si cet acte la mène vers sa mort ?

Et si cet acte nous mène vers la vie. Harry, Ginny est en danger moins qu'à tes côtés certes mais elle le demeure. Tu sais, Tonks et moi sommes ensemble.

Mais c'est génial.

Oui et pourtant, elle est en danger car je suis un Loup Garou et que je suis le chef de l'Ordre. Je suis en danger car c'est une Auror. Mais c'est un risque que nous avons pris car nous nous aimons et que Voldemort n'a pas sa place dans notre relation.

Harry hésitait.

Tu l'aimes Harry ?

Plus que moi-même.

Alors va la retrouver.

Il regarda une dernière fois le lycanthrope avant d'acquiescer.

Merci Lupin.

Cours.

Le jeune homme sourit puis s'en alla vers la chambre de la jeune fille traversant en coup de vent la cuisine, dont les occupants furent étonnés avant de se retrouver à sa porte. Il prit son courage de Gryffondor avant de lever sa main et frappa un coup. Elle lui ouvrit avant de se figer de nouveau.

Harry ?

Puis-je entrer ?

Que veux-tu ?

Te parler.

Elle s'effaça et referma la porte après son passage. Pendant ce temps, Harry put admirer le jardin secret de celle qui possédait son cœur. Il y avait un grand lit de couleur pourpre. Au dessus, quelques posters des Bizzar sisters et de Quidditch. Un bureau était au coin de la pièce rempli de livres, de parchemins et de mouchoirs.

Oui ?

Il sortit de son analyse et la regarda.

Je suis désolé.

De quoi ? De nous avoir séparé ou de m'avoir fait pleurer.

les deux.

Ecoute Harry…

Non Ginny je dois parler. Si j'ai rompu, c'est uniquement car si Voldemort apprenait que je t'aime plus que moi-même, il chercherait par tous les moyens de te nuire. Et il la déjà fait auparavant. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir de nouveau. J'ai réfléchit tu sais et je l'avoue Remus m'a aidé à y voir plus clair. Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber amoureux d'une personne comme je le suis de toi. Je n'aurais jamais douté qu'un jour c'est de toi que je voudrais, que ce soit de tes baisers que je me languirais. Je n'aurais imaginé vivre ce que je vis avec toi. Avec les décès de Sirius, de mes parents et de Dumbledore, il ne me reste que mes amis et toi. Tu es devenue essentielle.

Harry…

Non laisse moi finir, je t'en prie supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi Ginny. Tu me manques. Mon erreur a été de m'éloigner de toi. La vérité c'est que je t'ai sous-estimée comme j'ai sous-estimé notre amour. J'aurais dût savoir que rien ne pourrait nous séparer et que loin l'un de l'autre on courait vers notre perte. Je t'aime bien plus que tu le crois ou que l'imaginable.

Il la regarda et vit ses larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça le plus fortement qu'elle le put. Il en fit de même. Il ravala ses larmes, se recula doucement et saisit son menton. Il l'embrassa tendrement se délectant de la saveur de ses lèvres. Il la souleva légèrement approfondissant ainsi leur baiser. Elle caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune rouquine. Il la relâcha puis mit fin à leur baiser. Elle le regarda les yeux embués. Il passa son pouce sur ses joues lui nettoyant ses larmes. Elle sourit avant de saisir sa main et de l'enlacer avant de se blottir contre lui.

Je t'aime Harry.

Ses mots lui firent tourner la tête et il l'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de fougue. Descendant sur son cou pour la provoquer. Elle souriait avant de reprendre en possession ses lèvres. Ce fut Molly qui les interrompit pour les avertir qu'elle avait préparé un encas à quatre heures du matin. Elle se détacha de lui et sourit.

Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle

Oui.

Alors allons-y.

Elle voulu rejoindre la cuisine mais il la retint. Elle se retourna étonner.

J'ai faim de toi.

Elle rougit. Il la ramena vers lui et l'entraîna vers le lit. Elle sourit puis s'allongea sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Il retira le débardeur la jeune fille en caressant au passage ses cuisses. Elle frissonna mais il prenait les choses en main et la rassurait par ses gestes. Elle se pris vite au jeu en retirant celui du jeune homme. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts sur son torse fin. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune fille prêt à lui retirer le bas de son pyjama mais avant il rompit leur baiser.

Veux-tu continuer ?

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

Oui, jusqu'au bout.

Il répondit à son baiser avant de terminer de la dévêtir. Ils s'unirent pour la première fois cette nuit-là et jamais ils n'avaient ressentit un tel flot d'amour et de désir l'un envers l'autre.

Le lendemain, Hermione entra doucement dans la chambre de son amie dans l'intention de se recoucher. Ron et elle avaient passé la nuit à discuter, jusqu'à s'endormir dans le salon tendrement enlacés. Ce fut l'Horloge qui les réveilla avant de tomber sur Molly Weasley. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur cette vue et crut un moment qu'elle rêvait. Harry et Ginny étaient enlacés et autour d'eux jonchaient des vêtements. Elle retint un sourire. Et entreprit de les réveiller. Harry fut le premier et rougit furieusement lorsqu'il vit leur situation.

Je n'ai rien vu. Vas-y réveille-là avant que Molly arrive.

Merci Mione.

Elle leur sourit puis sortit leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Le jeune homme embrassa sa jeune amie qui se réveilla avant de sourire.

Bonjour mon cœur.

Bonjour Gin jolie.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Je t'aime Ginny.

Moi aussi Harry.

Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pardon ? Sursauta-t-elle.

Il se redressa et elle s'assit en ramenant les draps au-dessus de sa poitrine puis se mit face à lui.

Tu n'es pas Sérieux ?

Si Ginny, veux-tu m'épouser lorsque Voldemort sera hors d'état de nuire ?

Mais… On est ensemble que depuis peu.

Mais je t'aime.

On est jeune.

Mais je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Harry. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux….

Je répètes veux-tu m'épouser ? Je veux finir ma vie avec toi. Je n'ai pas de bague ni rien, je n'avais rien prévu mais je t'aime et pour moi, il n'y a que cela qui compte. Je… Tu fais partie de moi, sans toi, je ne peux vivre Ginny.

Elle essuya ses larmes avant de sourire.

Oui Harry, je désire t'épouser.

Il sourit tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Heureux d'être ensemble de nouveau.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry,

Je doute que tu saches qui est l'auteur de cette lettre. Je sais qu'à notre retour, tu ne seras plus. Tu as 17 ans et ta destinée t'attend. Les mots qui suivront te sont écrits par des personnes que tu apprécies. Je suis désolée du tort que ma famille et moi t'avons causé. Bonne chance.

Cher Harry,

Voilà qu'à ton tour, tu franchis le cap et deviens adulte. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te le souhaiter mais nous demeurons à tes côtés dans chaque autre étape que tu franchiras. Tu comprendras ce sentiment de réussite lorsque tu seras parent à ton tour. Et pour cela tu as tout ton temps, compris ? Nous t'aimons Harry plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu es devenu notre Espoir, notre combat. Quoique tu fasses ou que tu feras nous serons toujours fiers de toi. Mon chéri, je suis heureuse que tu ais survécut. C'est ma plus belle satisfaction. Ne pleure pas notre absence Harry. Vis, aime, grandit. Et ne laisse jamais Voldemort t'obliger à faire des sacrifices tu nous entends ? Il est hors de question qu'il ruine ta vie. Nous savons que tu devras le combattre mais nous sommes certains que tu le feras. Tu ne seras jamais seul Harry. L'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius devraient être à tes côtés dans le cas contraire, James les tues. Nous devons te laisser chéri. Sache que ne passe un jour sans que nous pensions à toi. Nous t'aimons encore une fois.

Tes parents qui t'aiment.

Ps de James : Honore la tradition pottérienne et épouse une rousse.

Ps de Lily : N'écoutes pas ton père. Epouse qui tu le souhaites.


End file.
